


When I Saw You

by Aoi_Sensei



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Sex, Angst, Cancer, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/pseuds/Aoi_Sensei
Summary: Love shouldn't have an expiration date. Akira Suzuki, a senior disease specialist of Tokyo Regional Hospital, falls head over heels with cocky ER nurse Takanori Matsumoto as soon as their eyes met. A whirlwind love that seemed to only blossom through cheesy romance stories quickly engulfed the couple who knew they were destined for each other. However, their happiness soon turns to fear as Takanori is diagnosed with a rare form of cancer.





	When I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmistina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmistina/gifts).



> Hey guys I'm back with a new story! I know it sounds sad but I promise you it's worth it to stay and read for the relationship and the narration. I am by no means a medical professional so I'm pulling the terminology out of my ass and I apologize if I get any of it wrong. I'm very excited about this project and I hope you enjoy it!

_**When I first saw you, the breath left my lungs. It was as if you were radiating golden rays of healing sunlight.** _

 

“Thank you so much for coming in today Akira. I just don’t know enough about this sort of disease.”

 

Akira Suzuki, senior disease specialist of Tokyo Regional Hospital nodded in understanding as he wiped his freshly washed hands clean with a small towel. “It should work, but if not I’ll hang around for another hour or two.” He replied, his white shoes squeaking as he walked with his fellow coworker and best friend Yutaka Uke down the hall of the ICU wing.

 

It was three… no, maybe four in the morning. The hospital was quiet with the exception of the occasional machine or quiet chattering. Akira didn’t usually work night shifts the way Yutaka did, but tonight was different. A rare case had been reported in their area and even though Akira had believed they had all be quarantined, five new patients were admitted that evening with similar symptoms and Akira was unable to catch the end of his shift.

 

The echoing footsteps in the hall helped keep his already tired mind from racing. He needed a break desperately with a nice cup of black coffee. Nearing the ER a gurney almost instantly whizzed past them. A nurse Akira had never before been acquainted with grabbed his sleeve, pulling him along with the medical entourage. “We need thirty MM of Piritramid.” The nurse barked to another nurse before his eyes reached up to regard Akira. “We have a bullet wound that went straight through his lung, you need to drain it immediately.”

 

Akira was taken aback for a moment, studying the small blond man as he struggled to keep up with their erratic pace. “Oh- I’m not a trauma specialist.”

 

“Well you are tonight, big boy.” The nurse squeezed his shoulder as they wheeled the victim into the nearest available operating room. Without saying anything further Akira washed his hands, pulling on sterile gloves, then a mask. There was no way this little nurse was letting him escape any time soon so he might as well. Returning, Akira placing the black surgical specs on his nose, turning its flashlight on so he could better examine his new patient. “Make sure he has enough oxygen to make up for one lung.” He instructed as he sanitized and prepped the scope, shifting into his doctor mode.

 

The mystery nurse nodded in Akira’s general direction though he was already working on making sure the IV was in correctly correctly and the oxygen mask settings were perfect so the victim could receive enough oxygen flow. Yutaka joined them shortly, setting up the scope monitor as Akira carefully pushed the scope into the entry wound to find what they were looking for. Modern medicine really was quite the marvel.

“Damn… Sure enough it went right into the lung.” Yutaka confirmed, the screen showing the bullet in a pink fleshy mass. He handed Akira the tool he needed to pry the bullet out, monitoring his progress.

 

“His vitals are becoming weaker.” The nurse informed the two, trying to urge them on. As soon as Akira removed the bullet Yutaka pushed in a tube, watching as the liquid drained from the lung onto a white shred of gauze for inspection.

 

“He has acute internal bleeding on the right vascu-” Yutaka’s voice cut off in surprise as the patient began to heave and struggle. Not missing a beat the nurse pressed his ear to his chest, listening for abnormalities. Akira held the patient down so no one would be harmed by his flailing, the nurse making quick work of picturing the cavity to release air that had been trapped.

 

Needless to say Akira was impressed, it was as if this man knew what would happen before it actually did. It was clear he had found his calling in life. Though many doctors and nurses studied hard, most of them were book smart over action smart. But this man was different. “Who are you?” He asked in amusement at the seriousness on this stranger’s face.

 

He shot him a mildly annoyed look. “My name is Takanori. Now will you please focus?”

 

“Takanori.” Akira repeated his name as he disinfected the wound. “Well, Takanori, your patient here is going to be fine. We’ll sew up part of his lung but it doesn’t seem like he’s hurt anywhere else. This should stop any more bleeding inside of him. However he needs to be transferred to the respiratory and cardiovascular wing for further observation.” He looked up to study Takanori’s round face and big beautiful eyes that sparkled under the dull florescent lighting. Akira was suddenly awestricken by how beautiful this nurse was. Though this was not the place nor the time.

 

Takanori seemed surprised, if not embarrassed by the complement. “Thank you for your help.” He replied slowly as he stripped off his bloody gloves. “I’ll go find a proper surgeon.”

 

“Ouch.” Yutaka teased once Takanori slipped out of the room.

 

Akira couldn’t help but to laugh. “Who is he?” He asked. “I haven’t seen him around before.”

 

“Yeah, I mean you usually don’t work nights either. He’s one of Takashima’s emergency nurses.”

 

“That explains why he’s so serious.”

 

“Doesn’t it?” Yutaka snorted as they left the operating room, heading for the staff canteen at last. “He’s good at his job. No one’s ever died under his care, which is saying a lot.”

 

“Really? Where did he graduate from?”

 

“Tokyo Medical University.”

 

“No shit.” Akira’s eyebrows bounced up. He certaintly wasn’t expecting that. Grasping the nearest paper cup, Akira helped himself to hour old coffee. “That’s impressive. Especially for a nurse.”

 

“He’s the best there is. He probably could have became a doctor with that kind of schooling.”

 

“He’d be damned good at it. He made fast work back there.” Akira agreed. “Takashima better not be overworking him. If he is I might just steal him away.”

 

The brunette doctor dug his fingernails into an orange, shaking his head in amusement as he ripped the rind off. “You’d do more than that.”

 

Akira shot him a curious look as he watched him bite into the meat of the fruit.

 

“Oh come on Aki. I saw the way you looked at him.”

 

“And how did I look at him, Yuta?”

 

“Like he was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on.”

 

Akira fell silent for a moment. Was he surprised that he had felt that way without realizing it? Or was he surprised his friend had caught it so effortlessly? He averted his gaze, not so sure how to react to such an accusation. If Yutaka thought he saw such things in his eyes… Had Takanori caught on too?

 

“I’ve never seen you look like that before.” His best friend continued. “I know you’ve had some… issues… but honestly if you wanted to fall for him you should allow yourself to fall into it. Natural love is the best kind.”

 

“Bull. I just met him Yuta… I can’t say I’ve fallen for anyone. He’s probably not even into men.”

 

“He’s gay.”

 

Akira bristled from embarrassment. “Don’t make fun of me. You can’t assume anything.” He breathed, his face burning.

 

“I swear I’m not.” Yutaka raised both hands in surrender, still clutching his half eaten orange. “I overheard him talking once about-”

 

“About what?” Takanori asked meekly as entered the staff room. Both men instantly fell silent like guilty school boys caught by a loud teacher. Takanori stepped into Akira’s personal space, making strong eye-contact with him as he took the paper cup right out of the unsuspecting doctor’s hand. He pressed it to his full lips, sipping the brew without looking away. That was one way to establish dominance...

 

What a cocky little shit. The thought made Akira grin. This Takanori just surprised him more and more. “I made it specially for you.” He teased lightly in an effort to seem friendly.

 

“If you did you would have added more sugar.” Takanori licked his lips. “You two shouldn’t be in here gossiping, you know. Don’t you have something better to do?”

 

“Oh!” They watched as Yutaka chucked away his peelings, mindlessly fixing his lab coat to look presentable. “You’re right we need to finish running tests on a few others.”

 

“That’s right… Takanori,” Akira breathed, “enjoy the coffee.”

 

“Thanks.” The little blond nurse winked. “I will. Next time remember the sugar, wont’cha?”

 

Akira tossed his jacket onto the plush leather couch, undoing the first few buttons of his sweaty work shirt as soon as he got home. What time was it? A glance at the clock as he moved through the apartment showed him it was five thirty-two in the morning. “Fuck.” He slurred sleepily, pulling the blinds shut before dropping onto his memory foam mattress. After a thirteen hour work day he couldn’t be bothered to change out of his clothes. It took all the energy he had just to pry the shoes off his feet.

 

Fuck! Why did a contamination outbreak have to happen right before he was supposed to go home? He felt as if he wouldn’t sleep soon he might actually die. How did the night nurses do it? Or Yutaka for that matter… It seemed like he was always working or on the move. Day and night. Akira couldn’t do it. He wasn’t a spring chicken anymore. Then again neither was his friend. The more he thought about it the more he realized Yutaka was probably a workaholic.

 

The mattress cradled him pleasantly and his eyes stung as they fell shut. Akira’s body ached and tensed when every muscle began to relax. And yet… He couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep right away. There was one thing on his mind besides the act of slumber its self. Takanori. The overly serious and cocky nurse he had a chance encounter with just hours prior. No one has bossed him around in years. Not anyone that knew him, anyways. It wasn’t that Akira was mean or arrogant, but that he was good enough in his field of expertise to be trusted by the rest of his fellow medical staff.

 

Takanori’s behavior was… well… refreshing. He was forceful, bossy, teasing, intelligent… and kind of sexy. Why did he stare at him that way in the break room The stare Yutaka called “bedroom eyes” once they left. They weren’t bedroom eyes… were they? Was he really gay? Maybe even bisexual? If Akira asked him... Would he go out on a date with him? It was against the hospital’s policy to date your coworkers but it was no secret that Shiroyama, the head of his division’s medical board, was screwing around with Takashima who happened to be the head of Takanori’s nurse division. That couldn’t be a coincidence, could it?

 

What was he even thinking about? With a small groan Akira rolled onto his back. This was absurd. Was he really going to let a cute boy ruin his chance to sleep? Yes. It’s been so long since he’s seen someone he thought would be worthy of his affections. If only he could find out if Takanori was single… or gay… or bi… or whatever. The last thing he wanted was to scare the nurse away. If they couldn’t date maybe they could be friends?

 

“I’ll ask Yuta for help.” He whispered to the empty room of his pent house, his brain calming down. Next time when he sees him, he’ll make a move. Yutaka was right. It’s been too long since Yune, his ex, left him in the middle of the night without a word. He had casual sex here and there, mainly with Yutaka himself, but he needed something more. He was pushing thirty six and admittedly had more money burning in his pockets than he knew what to do with. It was only natural that he’d want to settle down… Maybe Takanori felt the same way… Maybe.

 

_**Your brow scrunched in concentration as you mentally went through the steps you so often read about in your medical books, knowing you had no room for error. I could see it. I could feel it. Your warmth. Your power to save lives. And I guess you can say… I fell in love with you from that very moment...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you think I did a good job please give this story a kudos and/or tell me bellow what you did or didn't like about it! I'll try to update this story quickly so please keep your eye on it!


End file.
